Capital Region (Iceland)
| image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = | shield_alt = | etymology = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Hofudsborgarvaedid.png | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = | coordinates = | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Iceland | subdivision_type1 = | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = 1062.2 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_total_ha = | area_land_ha = | area_water_ha = | area_urban_ha = | area_rural_ha = | area_metro_ha = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank2_ha = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_as_of = 2019 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 228,231 | population_density_km2 = 214.9 | population_note = | population_demonym = | timezone1 = GMT | utc_offset1 = +0:00 | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Greater Reykjavík ( , meaning "The Capital Region") is a region in southwestern Iceland that comprises the national capital Reykjavík and six municipalities around it.Association of municipalities in the Capital area English version Retrieved on 5. June 2010''Sigurður Guðmundsson. „Hvernig eru hugtökin dreifbýli og landsbyggð skilgreind hér á landi?“ The Icelandic Web of Science. 18.8.2000. ''Retrieved on 6. June 2010 (In Icelandic) Each municipality has its own elected council. Municipal governments cooperate extensively in various fields: for example waste policy, shared public transport and a joint fire brigade. The area is by far the largest urban area in Iceland.Statistics Iceland. Population by municipalities . Retrieved on 5. June 2010 Greater Reykjavík's population of 228,231 is around 64% of the population of Iceland, in an area that is only just over 1% of the total size of the country. The size of the greater Reykjavík area is calculated from the area of its constituent municipalities, including large areas of the hinterland, not the much smaller urban core of about Emilía Dagný Sveinbjörnsdóttir. „Hvað er Stór-Reykjavíkur svæðið stórt sem hlutfall af öllu landinu?“. The Icelandic Web of Science. 28.3.2002. Retrieved on 6. June 2010 (In Icelandic) Population and size Of the seven municipalities that make up the Greater Reykjavík area, Reykjavík is by far the most populated with 128,793 inhabitants; Kjósarhreppur is the least populated with only 238 residents, but has the largest area: . Seltjarnarnes is the smallest municipality with an area of . References External links * Category:Geography of Reykjavík Reykjavík